


The Aquakids Infiltrate Mount Justice

by BannedBookReader



Category: Aquaman (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Aquakids, Fluff, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BannedBookReader/pseuds/BannedBookReader
Summary: Kaldur surrounds himself with idiots. And sometimes they win arguments.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	The Aquakids Infiltrate Mount Justice

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt at something fun and fluffy. Maybe ot3 stuff if I decide to keep this going. 
> 
> Also I too force my friends to play weird boardgames.

"Please. Please. Please? _Please!_ " The last "please" was so drawn out and high pitched that Kaldur winced a little. He glanced at the teenage girl hanging off his arm and wondered what in his past lead to this exact moment. Probably him listening when his parents told him to "try and make friends" all those years ago. He held in a sigh, knowing he'd need it later.

"Lisa," He started, keeping his voice remarkably even. Sometimes he impressed himself. The blonde girl looked up at him with big purple eyes. Her atlantean grip didn't loosen on his arm at all. "I can't even begin to explain all the reasons I can't let you into Mount Justice. Especially to "just chill." 

"When did you stop being fun?" Again she drew out the last word as much as possible.

"When have I _ever_ been fun?" That earned him a snicker from Tula across the kitchen. 

Lisa let out a loud, suffering, moan before releasing his arm and dropping to the tiled floor. "You're killing me Kaldur. Killing. Me."

He considered the girl at his feet for a moment and then the others in the room with him. "You will be missed." He deadpanned. Now that he was released he could actually get the lemonade from the fridge like he'd originally intended. Lisa shot up to her knees behind him, her face unreadable. The kitchen table however had erupted in different levels of surprised laughter. 

"Come on Kal," Koryak jumped in, voice silky with trouble. "Breaking and entering into a superhero lair has to be more fun than," He plucked up a boardgame from the stack. " _Dinosaur Tea Party._ "

Garth waisted no time snatching the game away. "It's fun!"

"It's dorky." 

"It _is_ dorky." Tula agreed with her nephew, who happened be a year older than her, nodding. 

"Back on topic please!" Lisa was practically yelling now. He was started to understand what Koryak had meant when he called her a "theater gay". 

Kaldur's gut instinct was to ignore the arguments and chaos happening behind him. Let it all play out while he calmly drank his lemonade and got some quiet chuckles. But somehow Lisa had dragged him into the center of this and wasn't dropping it. No doubt out of spite at this point more than her hero worship or desire to poke around into that side of his life.

"You know Kaldur." La'gaan spoke up. "Something like, sneaking us all into a top secret Justice League base, would probably get people to drop accusations of you "not acting your age". Or being "to stiff"."

"People accuse Kaldur of those things? I never would have guessed." It was Koryak's turn to deadpan. Debbie at least reached over to slap his muscular arm. 

"Look. We all know Kaldur is to much of a stiff to do something fun like that. So let's just play Garth's boardgames and at least try to have a good time." Debbie was practically smirking. 

"The games are fun? You're having fun, right Tula?" 

Tula batted her blue eyes at Garth. "You know I love you right, sweetcheeks?" 

Garth's face dropped before blushing bright red. "You where having fun, right Kaldur?" 

"I'm sure once we stopped arguing over the rules things would have improved." 

The other boy pursed his lips at Kaldur and then the table covered in boardgame peices and boxes. "Actually. I changed my mind. Let's go to Mount Justice." Garth crossed his arms and gave his friend a slight glare. Kaldur rolled his eyes at the betrayal. 

"Now you're _really_ out voted." Lisa grinned. She was still sitting on the floor in front of him. Her nose ring reflecting off the the ancient kitchen lights. 

"This is not a voting matter."

"Look, just because Atlantis is mostly monarchies," Koryak started. "Doesn't mean the Lighthouse is. Also if it were, it's my dad's property making me next in line so my say goes." 

"Koryak." Kaldur let a small threat slip into his tone. There was zero doubt in his mind that Koryak couldn't care less about this nonsense. He was simply stirring the pot as Roy would say. 

"Come on Kaly!" Lisa jumped up and wrapped a deceivingly strong arm around his shoulders. "As your friends and lovers-"

She was cut off by his sudden choking on his drink. "Lovers?" He croaked out. 

Debbie leaned back in her seat. "No no sweety. Tula ended up with Garth that's what the drama was about." 

Tula responded to his by throwing a deck of Uno Cards at her half sister. 

"Wait. I just assumed it was a poly thing?" 

"No. It's not. At least I don't think it is?" Garth looked between Kaldur and Tula like they'd left him out of an important conversation. Thankfully for the Trio La'gaan cleared his throat. 

"Before this gets anymore awkward. And Garth realizes he's been dating both his best friends. Kaldur. Think about how you could hold this over, not just us, but all the adults in our lives." The twelve year old pushed back in his chair so that it was balanced on two legs and his head hung back. 

"I have no intentions of holding anything, over anyone." 

"Okay, but consider this. We all have our barbs in now. So we'll end up at the Mountain one way or another. The question is: "will you have any control over us?"' 

Kaldur let his sigh slip out because he knew he'd lost. 

🐟🐠🐟🐠🐟🐠🐟🐠

"Alright. Now the Team is all at school, like most of you should be-"

"Says the drop out." Debbie raised a blue eyebrow at Kaldur. Her near permanent smirk resting comfortably on her face. She'd pulled her equally blue hair up into a loose ponytail that tumbled over her matching skin with an ease most only dreamed about achieving. Her yellow shirt, sleeveless and tight fitting, contrasted sharply against her natural hues. She'd painted her nails to match the shirt. Her pants were skin tight and almost the same color of her legs. 

Kaldur ignored the jab and continued speaking. "We only have a few hours. I've convinced Tornado to leave for a bit but if he comes back-"

"Kaldur. Relax. It's just a little breaking and entering." Tula tossed on a smirk to match her sister's. "That's kinda what we do."

"I promise you that's not what we do." Garth muttered. He shook his head gently back and forth. 

"Should I even bother with a tour?" 

"We'll figure it out!" Koryak called already halfway down the hall that lead to the gym, showers, and medical wing. La'gaan was on his heels stopping every few feet to poke at the panels or to inspect the technology that lined the walls. 

Lisa tangled her arm in Debbie's and started to pull the older girl away. "Promise to leave it standing!" She announced. 

Debbie tried to ignore the sigh Kaldur let out, and her own uncertainty. This was fun when they were just tormenting Kaldur, but now her stomach twisted with anxiety. She didn't, couldn't really, leave the comforts of the water. And while Garth's spell gave her 24 hours on land without suffocating, it didn't get rid of the unease that came with it. 

The Lighthouse was one thing. She could feel the water, hear it singing to her, through the old walls. Here though. Even with the ocean just on the otherside of the stone, it might as well be miles away. 

"Oh! A kitchen!" Lisa announced, either oblivious to Debbie's discomfort or choosing to ignore it for both their sake. "Wanna see if they got anything good?" 

"Define good?" Debbie raised an eyebrow, arms crossed. 

"Oh you know. Like alchohol." She waved her fingers the way a child might. "The good kush maybe." 

"I seriously doubt they're gonna have alchohol. And what is "kush"?"

"You don't know? Oh! Cookies! Are we allowed to eat these you think?" 

Debbie looked over her shoulder expecting Kaldur to be standing there with an answer, but he was no where to be seen. 

"I mean. He didn't say we couldn't." She offered with a shrug. 

"We didn't really give him a chance." Lisa picked up the cookie and looked it over. "Either chocolate chip or raisin. Or chocolate chip raisin, which is actually super unrated in my humble opinion."

"I don't think I've had chocolate. Or raisins for that matter." Debbie tried to think back on the few Surface foods she'd had but Lisa didn't give her much time.

"You have to try _chocolate_. It's like a national staple. A joke. The king of candy. What you eat when you're in love! Or after a break up! Or-"

"It seems pretty versatile." Debbie mused, picking up one of the round treats. "But what if these are here for a reason?"

"I got it!" Lisa practically jumped up. "We eat some cookies, change your life permanently, and then we make more!" 

"Why?" Seemed like a lot of work for a roundabout goal. 

"One, how many people can say they've baked cookies in a Superhero Hideout? Two, if these are for someone or something, that way they have even more than when they left." 

It seemed like sound logic. Or at least as close to sound logic as their little family of misfits could get. And in all honesty, she could go for something really stupid right now. She bit into the cookie and, well it was good but not life changing like Lisa had assumed.

"A little dry." The blonde spoke, crumbs tumbling out of her mouth. She held up her finger in a "wait a sec" kinda away. 

Debbie took another bite while she watched Lisa open the fridge and pull out a white gallon jug. The other girl filled two glasses, that were found in the dishwasher, with the milk and set one in front of her. By the time she got to the milk her cookie was gone, and her chin itched something fierce but maybe that's what was so great about chocolate? The weird itching and burning in her throat and around her face. Debbie downed a few gulps of milk and reached for another cookie.

🐟🐠🐟🐠🐟🐠🐟🐠

Koryak poked at the screen, the treadmill probably cost more than his mother spent on groceries in a year. As such, one would expect it to work. Or at least be straight forward enough to be turned on with the push of a button. 

"Can I try?" He hadn't realized La'gaan had caught up with him. Out of all the, really concerning amount, of kids that hung around his father? La'gaan had grown on Koryak quite quickly. He liked the guy and how straightforward he was about most things, even at twelve years old. 

"Knock yourself out." He shrugged at the younger boy and hopped off the machine. 

"You got a screwdriver?" La'gaan tapped the screen with a long claw. Fascination was written on his sea changed face. 

"Sorry I don't carry around a screwdriver. I have a knife though." 

La'gaan looked up and seemed almost insulted. "You carry around a _knife_ but not a screwdriver?" 

"Why is that weird?" 

"Why is it not weird?"

"Do you carry around a screwdriver?" 

The boy blinked at Koryak with uncomfortably large red eyes. Then he began digging around the pouch he wore around his leg and Koryak held his breath. No way did this kid actually carry around a screwdriver. 

Except.

He totally did.

La'gaan held it up with a grin plastered on his face, before immediately setting to work taking apart the treadmill. 

Koryak shook his head, his heavy braid moving back and forth with the motion. "Just put it back together." 

"Well duh. What could go wrong?" 

La'gaan couldn't possibly expect an actual answer to that. So instead Koryak approached one of the many punching bags. It seemed to be reinforced in the ceiling and it was held aloft by heavy chains. He'd never seen something that he could get away with _actually_ punching. Like no holds bar, full strength and untapped anger, _punch_. And this was for superheroes right? So in theory?

He slipped into position, tossed an unseen wink at La'gaan, and let out a hit he'd been holding in since the last time Garth said something dumb. 

He felt the thick skin of the bag split under his knuckles. Heard the chains snap and dance violently across the ceiling. Watched as the bag smashed into exercise bikes and topple them like dominoes. Sand spilled across the tile floor in a rhythmic way. His stomach dropped. Kaldur was going to kill him. Or worse. Under that calm composer had to be a mad man in Koryak's experience. Everyone's patience ran out eventually.

"I don't think I can put that back together." La'gaan noted dryly. 

🐟🐠🐟🐠🐟🐠🐟🐠

"Tula dear, you're drooling." Garth smirked at his Love, not at all bothered when she ignored him.

"Please let me ride it Kaldur." 

He couldn't help but snicker before thinking better of it and earning a glare from his two other halves. The identical looks directed at him made his heart flutter, and Lisa's words returned to him. And he couldn't help but wonder: was that an option? But now certainly wasn't the time to ask..

"Tornado and the rest of the League will be alerted if I open the hanger door." Kaldur sounded almost apologetic. And Garth could see why based off the disappointment that ran across Tula's face. She gently ran a hand over the motorcycle. 

"Tula, do you even know how to ride a motorcycle?" Garth ventured back into the conversation. 

"Not the point." 

"No, I suspect he makes a very good point." Kaldur crossed his arms. Amusement finally slipping into his voice. 

Tula's simple response was to stick her tongue out and mount the bike. And Garth would be lying if he said the site of her on the motorcycle didn't do _something_ to him. He shifted uncomfortably and it seemed Kaldur was in a similar boat. His green eyes looking anywhere that wasn't Tula. For her part she continued to ogle Superboy's bike. 

Garth could practically see the fantasy dancing across her mind. Riding down a road on the coast, probably at top speed, rock music blaring. It seemed unnecessarily stressful to him. But no doubt was everything Tula found peaceful. 

"So. Just in theory," She started. "How do I turn it on? This button here?" 

"Yes but don't actually-" 

The words had barely left Kaldur's mouth before the redhead was tossed off the bike and it smashed into the wall with a collection of sickening noises. 

It wasn't _completely_ destroyed. She didn't give it enough speed for that. But the frame was bent in way that reminded him of his broken arm at ten years old. It whirred and whined, while smoke billowed up from what was probably the engine. 

All three just watched for a moment. The look on Kaldur's face made Garth uneasy with just how close to acceptance it was. Once they were all sure Tula was okay Kaldur turned it off. 

She opened her mouth, probably to apologize, but was instead cut off by the fire alarm. 

Kaldur's shoulders dropped before he jumped into what Debbie had dubbed "Hero Mode". Garth and Tula had no issue keeping up with him, and if Garth was being honest he could probably lap him in a race. But this was far from a race and Garth didn't have the slightest idea on where they were going. So instead he kept pace and let Kaldur lead the way. He tripped a few times, gravity being a bitch after all, but at last they made it to the kitchen. 

There was no fire, despite the flashing lights and alarm, but there was a variety of newly empty cabinets and a panicked Lisa. Debbie seemed a bit bluer than usual and was frowning at the floor a hand wrapped around her throat. The way her gills were flapping made him deeply uncomfortable. Tula was at her sister's side in no time. Kaldur at Lisa's, hands firmly on her shoulders. 

"Deep breath." He said, without so much as a tremor. "Good. Now what's happening?" 

"She's allergic to chocolate!" Lisa sobbed. "I can't- I can't-"

Kaldur gently pushed the crying girl towards Garth and started digging around in the mess on the floor. A quite urgency to his movements. Garth wrapped his arms around Lisa and held her tight. He tried to whisper soft reassurances to her but wasn't sure she could hear him. After what felt like decades, but was probably seconds, Kaldur rose from the ground with an Epi-pen he'd pulled from a first aid kit. He didn't waist time explaining the device to his friend and instead just stabbed her. She yelped in surprise but moments later was taking in air. 

She gasped and coughed and then was laughing. "Well." Was all she could get out. Tears running down her face. 

"Why are you laughing?" Tula had cupped the othet girl's face in her hands. Tears of her own running down her similarly shaped face, but with no amusement.

"Well," She repeated. "I mean, this is funny." Another round of giggles tore through the blue skinned girl. 

"It's not." Garth let an edge slip into his voice. Lisa had pulled away just enough to look at Debbie. Her long nails digging into his flesh. 

"I mean it is though. Like. Who could have predicted? And I had like three! That's absurd! I may have another!"

"I will kill you myself." Tula threatened.

"It is absurd. But not funny." Kaldur was clearly pushing down his irritation. 

"Um." Lisa choaked out. "Why's the fire alarm going off?" 

"Fuck!" Kaldur seemed as surprised as the others at his exclamation. But then he took off again. Garth didn't expect Lisa and Debbie to follow given their current states, but wasn't surprised when they did.

Once they made it to the gym the fire was out. La'gaan hiding behind Koryak who was holding a fire extinguisher. Kaldur stood dazzed in front of them. Clearly he was taking in the mess, and it was a _mess_. 

"Explain." 

"The treadmill wasn't unplugged." Was all La'gaan offered, poking his small head around Koryak's body. 

"And the bikes? The punching bag?"

"There was a misjudgment on my part." Koryak's brown eyes darted towards the remains and then the floor. 

A strange excitment bubbled up in Garth's chest. Three destroyed rooms in less than an hour? Today was going to be fun. Assuming they all survived

**Author's Note:**

> May continue. May not. I guess it just depends on reception and my mood.


End file.
